


Head Over Heels

by PoppyCartinelli



Series: Smut Prompts for Practiceeee [5]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, It's Soft, supercat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 17:40:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15345066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoppyCartinelli/pseuds/PoppyCartinelli
Summary: Tumblr smut prompt for practice (my tumblr is PoppysSuperGirl)Prompt:SOFT SUPERCAT?!?!?





	Head Over Heels

Her fingers slide through Cat’s wetness, stopping to tug lightly at the patch of hair between her legs. She gets a little groan for her effort and Kara smiles.

Cat looks beautiful like this, relaxed and bathed in the sunlight streaming through the beach house windows. Sometimes she looks nearly ethereal, especially all dressed up and ready to wreck a meeting. But here, here she looks soft and human and happy.

She presses on Cat’s clit, only briefly, before meandering back to Cat’s entrance. Cat’s already come twice this morning, so there’s no resistance, only a sigh from the head of the bed. She slides her fingers inside and curls them until the hips beneath her hands jump.

Humans are amazing creatures. They feel so much, have such strength for their fragility. She's never been so caught up in another person's body before. 

Cat’s just exquisite. The way her neurons fire under her veins. The exhales, panting from her lips.

Kara closes her eyes, there’s so much to feel. Cat’s core is hot, overflowingly wet, staining the sheets beneath them. The hairs between her legs tickle Kara's palm. Her clit throbs under Kara's fingers.

The blood rushing just below the surface of her body sounds like the roar of the ocean. It's overwhelming. Her scent, heavy, tangy, sits on Kara's tongue and swirls through her lungs. 

The wet shlik shlik of her fingers thrusting into Cat. The pants and tiny whispers of her name as Cat gets closer to her release. 

It's almost as though Kara can feel it all with Cat. The pleasure, the stretch, the rush… 

She bends to lick over Cat’s clit, sucking softly, her fingers playing on Cat’s thigh. It twitches under her hand and Cat laces her fingers into Kara's hair. 

She drags Kara in, wholly and completely. The salty taste of her arousal, the blood thrumming against both her ears, the heat engulfing her fingers -

“Kara" 

Her hips shift down against the sheets and Cat’s coming on her tongue and Kara shudders as her blood rushes to her core. She doesn't move, barely pulls back enough so she can breathe. Everything feels quiet, silenced. 

“Kara?” Cat scratches at her scalp and Kara hums up in response. “Did you come as well?”

“Mmhmm.” 

“I see.” The light scratching doesn't stop and Kara could probably stay here forever. “Are you going to come up here and sleep with me?”

“Mhhh.” 

She slides up Cat’s body, not bothering to open her eyes, until she's settled behind Cat. Her arm loops over Cat’s hip and her hair is always the best to nuzzle into. 

“One day, we should experiment with your ability to reach orgasm without direct stimulus.” Cat laces their fingers together and Kara hums. 

That would be nice. But not right now. Now, she's going to sleep and hold this extraordinary woman.


End file.
